


Something Different

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gift Fic, Gift Giving Extravaganza 2019, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Light Angst, Romance, Thriller, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: For the first time in centuries, Lucius had something different. How quick it was to potentially slip through his fingers. Vampire!AU, elements inspired from The Vampire Dairies. Warnings for blood and technical murder. Written for Elizabeth (MoonytheMarauder1)





	Something Different

The red, orange and purple hues in the sky were beginning to darken, and the sitting room was dim with only the fireplace providing light to the room. Lucius had his left leg perched on the arm of his sitting chair. As his foot rocked gently, his thumb and forefinger rubbed against the ring settled between them while his thoughts wandered.

For the first time in nearly a century, Lucius was admitting to himself that he was  _bored_.

He was tired of the deathly gatherings, the repetitive attacks he and his brothers plagued the towns within the shadows–they were still creatures of the night, and thus, had to remain discreet. While Lucius would never deny the delicate taste of blood, he could deny that the actions taken to taste that blood was tedious.

He wanted something new. He wanted something different. His very existence was becoming lackluster, and the blond could not have that.

"You're losing yourself in your thoughts again, brother?" drawled a deep, silky voice behind him.

Lucius didn't bother straining his neck to look like the person situated himself near the fireplace. Instead, he continued his movements as he had before.

"I wouldn't consider my contemplations 'losing myself', Tom," Lucius quipped, meeting the dark eyes of his brother.

Tom leaned on the fireplace, the white button-up shirt underneath his suit jacket was colored with the dancing flames.

"Whatever you want to call it, Lu," he replied, waving his hand carelessly. "I hope your thoughts won't keep you from hearing the opportunity I've brought us."

Lucius eyed his brother. Whenever Tom acquired opportunities, they came with a price. Prices they couldn't afford to be discovered.

"Fear not, brother, I was with Tom this time," chimed in another voice coming into the sitting room.

Lucius shifted his gaze between Tom and Rabastan, noting that Rodolphus followed behind Bas. Rabastan was the closest in terms of being trustworthy out of the three, so Lucius didn't say anything else on that matter.

"What's this opportunity?" Lucius asked.

Tom smirked, looking at Rabastan then Lucius. "There's going to be a masquerade tomorrow night, brother. Everyone will be there, and identities are obscured at first glance," he said. "Imagine the lures we could create without remaining in the shadows."

That...was his plan.  _That_ was Tom's idea? He'd have preferred a secret blood sharing circle.

"'Everyone' includes the Black sisters," Rabastan added, examining his nails idly.

Lucius' interest may have been piqued then. The Black sisters were considered the most unattainable yet desired women in the Hogsmeade community. Bellatrix was the eldest of the three. Her black curls could rival anyone's in the town, and her company was wicked like her tongue.

Andromeda was the middle sister. She had the presence of a low flame that was waiting for the right spark to set it blazing. Then there was Narcissa. She was the youngest, and her grace caught Lucius' eye immediately.

Her hair was blonde with a single, wide black streak in the middle. Lucius considered it foretelling; she was delicate...dangerous. Everything that Lucius would want in a woman should he have one.

Tasting her blood would be divine.

Except he couldn't...wouldn't allow himself to taint her. It went against everything he believed and had done, yet when it came to Narcissa, the actions were almost natural. With the exception of biting her, of course.

He wanted to see her, but it would be useless. She was human, and he was a monster. This was not a life she should be burdened to bear.

And it made him bitter and angry because he once wouldn't care. There had been playthings in the past. Narcissa was nothing to play with.

Rabastan snapped his fingers in front of Lucius, causing the blond to snarl at him. Rabastan merely held his hands up in mock surrender.

"You're the one in your thoughts again, brother," he said before giving him a knowing look. "Don't you want to go?"

Lucius clenched his fast. Damn them. Recollecting himself quickly, Lucius coolly flicked his wrist. "Fine, fine. There's nothing in this place to sate my boredom anyhow."

While Rabastan and Tom gave each other victorious glances, Lucius couldn't help but linger at Rodolphus. He'd been quiet the entire time, a plan in his mind no doubt. Lucius cared for his brother, but he could not be trusted. Not with his past actions–and they were all vampires.

"Are you going to behave this time?" he questioned, his brow quirked.

"You don't question my behavior, Lu," Rodolphus hissed. "I do what I damn well please without your permission."

Lucius straightened up and moved his leg from the arm of the chair. "In case your memory is impaired after all this time, it was  _you_ that brought forth the downfall of our community in Little Hangleton with your blundering whims." He narrowed his eyes at the vampire. "You exposed us for weak flesh. So no, you can't do what you  _damn well please_  if you attend this festivity."

Rodolphus' face remained neutral, but the blood dripping from his clenched fist told Lucius everything he needed to know.

The blond moved swiftly, standing extremely close to the vampire in front of him. He gave Rodolphus a cool yet dangerous stare, his eyes never wavering from the scruffy vampire as he spoke.

"You know Rabastan," Lucius drawled, "it's known how messy our brother can be. Please ensure that I won't have to clean it for a final time. I'm very thorough with my work."

Rodolphus hadn't said a word, his eyes just as cold as Lucius'. As if that would instill fear in him. That's as preposterous as the hairstyle Rod kept all these years.

Lucius didn't want for any responses. He turned on his heel and left the sitting room with a final, 'Good evening, gentlemen,' his coat billowing behind him.

* * *

The moon was set high the following night, the Town Square filled with people in masks and elegant clothing. The space was decorated in lanterns hanging in various areas to appear as if they were floating.

In the front was a stage set with a band who were playing classical music for the masked guests who were roaming around and engaging in conversations.

Lucius sauntered through, his velvet robes following his steps. The mask he wore was simple, a black one laced in velvet that covered half of his face. Tom donned a silver mask with black lines that covered his entire face. Rabastan wore a white mask etched in red while Rodolphus wore a red mask etched in white.

Giving his brothers a nod, they parted ways to blend into the crowds. Lucius knew his mission, who he sought to engage with for the evening. As a vampire, it was easy to pick up on the familiar scents thanks to his heightened senses, and Narcissa's scent was distinctive.

Though the brotherly–or rather instinctive–side of him made sure to keep an eye on his brothers. The night was full of possibilities...prey, and he had to ensure they kept their 'activities' away from the public eye.

A sea of purple tulle caught Lucius' attention, and he followed its trail to the object of his infatuation. Her hair was pulled in a high bun with curls that fell and framed the front of her face. Her mask was black and purely lace, but her wide, blue eyes couldn't be mistaken. The purple bodice of her dress hugged her frame, the ties in the front were tempting him to untie them.

The gown was also strapless, leaving her neck bare with only a single string of pearls. Narcissa Black was truly a sight.

With an air of confidence, Lucius strode over to Narcissa where she stood. She noted his arrival with a lift of her chin, and Lucius offered her his hand.

"Care to give a gentleman a dance?" he said.

She wove her gloved hands together and rested them on her stomach. "A forward man, I see," she mused.

Lucius gave a sly grin. "A forward man gets results," he replied.

"What if they're not the results you desire?"

"They're always the results I desire, my dear."

Narcissa chuckled softly. "Your presumptions are eloquent," she said, reaching to take his hand. "Do not think that it will work often."

Lucius guided Narcissa to the center of the Town Square where other couples were dancing. He didn't have to think his persuasive techniques would work often; he knew it would. He'd spent centuries perfecting it.

Nonetheless, Lucius would take this opportunity as he had it. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, and the steady thump of her heartbeat brought forth more admiration of the beauty. She was not afraid; she was sure of herself and this one dance.

They moved in circles, Lucius leading and Narcissa following naturally like a steady wave. He hadn't felt like this in centuries; it was almost as if he were human again. It was something different, a desire that he knew was impossible to have ironically enough.

He'd lost himself in the dance, and for that, Lucius didn't anticipate it becoming a mistake. He didn't anticipate the dark, angry eyes watching.

Sooner than he'd like, the dance ended, and Narcissa curtsied as Lucius stepped back.

"Have a fine evening, sir stranger," Narcissa stated with a small smile.

Lucius was prepared to answer her when Rodolphus appeared with glasses of wine. "I saw you across the way, and I gathered that you were parched," he said, offering them both the glasses.

The scent of blood in one of the glasses enticed Lucius enough to take it; his thirst would be quelled thanks to his brother. He supposed he was grateful given their conversation the night before; it was about time Rodolphus got his act together.

Narcissa accepted the wine offered to her and tipped her head. "Thank you," she said, sipping out of glass. The wine stained her pink lips. "I must find my sisters if you'll excuse me, gentlemen."

She began to leave, the tulle shifting with every step she took. Lucius watched her leave before glancing at his brother sideways.

"Watching across the way, hm?" Lucius remarked, his brow raising suspiciously.

Rodolphus pivoted to face his brother. "We're to be on our best behavior, yes?" he replied. "I'm merely looking out for my brother."

He stepped away, and Lucius frowned, the crease between his brows deepening. As much as he would like to believe his brother, he didn't. Lucius finished off the wine and blood mixture before continuing to engage in the festivities.

* * *

When the party had reached its end, Lucius wanted to find Narcissa. He wanted to bid her one more final farewell before he gathered his brothers and left. He had the faintest idea where they'd gone off to, and it was irksome and worrisome. Rabastan wasn't one to worry about, and Tom had a few occasions to cast suspicion his way. Rodolphus was his main concern, and he cursed himself for losing sight of him.

Using his senses, Lucius managed to catch Narcissa's scent in the direction of a clearing through the woods close by. His years of experience, and knowing the blonde wouldn't go through the woods to ruin her dress, made Lucius speed through quickly. What was there made him froze.

The aroma filling his nose was unmistakable; blood. The sight before him was undeniable; Narcissa with Rodolphus latched onto her neck. Her pearls were nowhere to be seen.

Rodolphus detached himself, Narcissa's blood dripping down his lips to his suit; his grip appeared hard on her neck and shoulders. He licked his lips, a grin stretching across his true face.

"You were wrong to deny yourself this one, brother," Rodolphus said, panting as if he were breathless. "Her blood is delicious. Though we wouldn't want you to expose yourself over weak flesh."

Her eyes were wide, her lips were pursed yet trembling, and her skin paling by the second. Lucius could tell she was trying to appear unaffected by what was happening to her. Lucius, the typically impassive vampire, could not appear unaffected.

He was enraged.

All he could see was red as he lunged for his brother with his true face. Narcissa was pushed aside, the bite from Rodolphus was bleeding out. Though there was only so much the man could focus on at a time.

At that time, it was nearly destroying his brother. Rodolphus hissed underneath Lucius, struggling to get back up from Lucius' hold.

"I told you that I'd be thorough with my work, brother," Lucius spat. "I've yet to get started." As he said his last word, Lucius gripped his brother's head by his dark locks and snapped his neck swiftly. Rodolphus' body fell back in a thud.

Lucius moved away from his brother, standing up and dusting himself off. He scowled and kicked at Rodolphus' lifeless body. He deserved far worse than a neck snap for his actions against Lucious; it was a shame that he was only incapacitated.

Without a second thought wasted on Rodolphus, Lucius strode to Narcissa's side. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were parted open slightly. Her chest didn't rise anymore, her hand was cold and gripping the grass.

"Oh, Narcissa," Lucius whispered, his hand caressing her face. He wasn't one to express such compassion for anyone, especially a human. Yet Narcissa gave him something that no other vampire or human could have ever given him.

Change.

As he brushed her hair back so it wouldn't be stained in the blood, Narcissa's eyes shot open. She arched her back and gasped, falling back into Lucius' arms.

He was not afraid, but the initial shock of Narcissa being alive couldn't be denied. She'd bled out, she was supposed to be dead. Not once had he seen her intake an ounce of blood, where could she have possibly had–

There was blood in more than just his drink. Lucius cursed aloud. He was going to kill Rodolphus all over again.

Narcissa clung to him, her nails digging into his shoulders through his jacket. "What has happened to me," she demanded, her voice hoarse. "What did you do!"

Lucius looked down at her, preparing to say something when someone else spoke.

"I'll see to our brother, Lu," Rabastan said, appearing through the field. He then gestured with his head towards the woods. "Go."

Rabastan was right to step in otherwise the situation would be worse once Rodolphus came to. Lucius didn't need to be there when he did. Swooping Narcissa into his arms bridal style wordless, Lucius sped out of the clearing and into the woods with Narcissa in his arms.

There would be consequences and surely hell to pay for Rodolphus' actions. Until those had to be faced, Lucius would bask at the moment that now, after centuries, he'd had something different. Even if there was a possibility that the difference wouldn't last forever.


End file.
